


Daddy Issues | BNHA

by orphan_account



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Survivor Guilt, Verbal Abuse, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: -heavily inspired by the song "daddy issues" by the neighborhood-"That was the last time.""You said that three times ago."❦you're (Y/N) Todoroki, envied and adored by all. the highest ranking female pro-hero who holds herself to the highest standards. yet one drunken night of coping you find yourself entangled with one of the most infamous villains.and your life is about to get a lot more messy.( Villain!Hawks x Reader )
Relationships: Keigo x reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Reader, Villain!Hawks/Reader, hawks x reader - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85





	Daddy Issues | BNHA

Its terrible being constantly reminded of the man who is the root of all your problems, insecurities, nightmares, and just overall fucked up-ness.

Its even more so terrible having weekly family dinners with said man.

"So are you coming tonight?",Shoto says while letting out steady yet heavy breaths. The sound of your feet hitting the pavement and bustle of the city fills your ears. The cool autumn winds blow through both of your hair and you look to your younger brother with a raised brow.

You shake your head and stop at the light. Your hands rest on your hips as you let out heavy yet steady breaths,"No. I have a meeting with someone." Shoto gives you a pointed look, his usually deadpanned face a bit skeptical.

You look at him with a bit of challenge and he rolls his mismatched eyes,"You don't need to glare at me just because I don't believe you. But I still think you should come."

You raise a brow and snort while crossing the street, walking at a quick pace,"Easy coming from Mr.Favorite.",you tease him with another nudge. He gives you a small smile while stopping at the cross streets,"Shut up. But this is why."

You watch as he reaches into his sweatpants and pulls out a small envelope. Handing it to you you can't hide the smile that spreads across your lips,"You remembered..."

Across the soft pink envelope "happy birthday (y/n)" is written in perfect cursive. Shoto rubs the nape of his neck and nods,"Duh. Its just a gift card though, nothing special." You wrap your arms around your brothers neck with a soft laugh,"Oh shut up, its great. Thank you, dork."

He returns to hug and ignores the jab,"Happy birthday...consider coming yeah?",you both pull away and you look down at the envelope,"Mom and the others wanna see you, especially on your birthday."

You sigh gently and feel him tug at your heartstrings. You nod and plug your earbuds into your ears,"We'll see." You both bid your goodbyes and run in opposite directions.

Music pumps through your ears as you run home. The sky a swirl of bright orange and purple hues from the rising sun. The envelope stabs your torso as it rests in the pocket of your hoodie.

_My birthday._

_God isn't mortality grim._

Inside your home you smiled fondly at Shoto's gift and placed it on the kitchen counter while you grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. You paused momentarily to look to the family photo stuck to the door.

Guilt prods at you and you internally curse while bumping your head against the door for a few seconds.

_Guess I should go..._

❦

You stand outside of the familiar home and inhaled deeply. Your hands are sweating and heart pounding as they usually do whenever you're forced to come back home.

Only because you don't want to face him. You hadn't come to family dinner for a month now. You wondered what was in store.

Knocking on the door softly you rock on your heels, holding tightly onto the small bouquet of flowers. The night sky is inviting and you look up at it for a few moments. You admire the stars and glowing moon, wondering what it'd be like to be up there.

"Firefly!",you hear your mom shout happily and with a bit of surprise. You turn to the white-haired woman and smile warmly while holding out the flowers,"Hey mom, long time no see."

She disregards the flowers for a moment, opting to pull you in for a tight hug. You sigh gently and inhale the soft peppermint scent that seems to always be stuck on her. You missed her warm hugs.

"Happy birthday, (Y/N)...",she mumbles softly and you feel more guilt pool in your stomach. "Thank you, mama.",you both pull away from the hug and she leads you inside, profusely telling you how you didn't need to bring her flowers.

"Look whos here!",she says as she walks into the kitchen. Your siblings look up from prepping the table and they all smile brightly,"(Y/N)!"

"Huh who's this stranger?",Fuyumi teases while placing down the salad bowl and hurrying towards you. She wraps her arms around you and you snort,"Harhar very funny."

She gives you a happy birthday and Natsuo walks over and knocks you on the shoulder,"Theres the top female hero, congrats! And happy birthday!" You smile widely at your older brother and return his embrace and nod,"Thanks, I still can't believe it." You laugh out sheepishly while pulling away.

You felt warmth in your heart at the presence of your siblings and mother and the smell of a delicious home cooked meal. For a moment you wondered why you hadn't come by in a while, or why you were so terrified.

"(Y/N)."

Then you remembered.

The air in the kitchen grew tense as you turned to face your father. His tall stature was as intimidating as ever and face as stone cold. You bow your head slightly,"Hello father."

Your hands have already begun shaking once more and heart pounding. You look up at him and he smiles down at you, yet it doesn't reach his turquoise colored eyes,"You made it, how great." With that he takes his seat at the dining table.

You feel stiff for a moment and pain strikes your heart. Your siblings look to you with worry and concern riddled in their hearts. Especially Shoto.

"Yeah, it really is.",you state in a tight voice while walking to the table and taking a seat aside Shoto.

_I just need to get through this dinner. For them._

Your siblings and mother knew of your relationship with Enji. Your relationship with your father made Shoto's relationship with him look like the damn poster for father and child love.

Everyone took their seats, Shoto looking to you with mismatched eyes of concern. Your mothers voice cuts through the tense silence first,"So (Y/N) how have you been? We've been watching you on TV for the past week, its amazing you managed to capture Twice."

You laugh lightly and shake your head while the food is passed around,"Its nothing really. But I've been okay, just very busy." You smile at your mother and nudge Shoto,"Here's the real man of the hour, top pro hero."

Shoto looks at you with a small smile on his lips and Natsuo and Fuyumi make dramatic crowd noises with soft laughter. Eiji looks to you with a small smile on his lips,"Yes we're all very proud of Shoto for keeping his place as top ranking hero. That's my boy. Maybe he can help you train more, (Y/N)."

His ridicule and comparisons really never stung less.

You laugh without humor,"Yeah well I think I'm doing quite fine on my own." Your father cuts into his steak and doesn't bother to look up at you,"Clearly not considering you nearly lost grasp of Twice, and he is just a weaker villain."

"Dad—",Natsuo looks up with angered eyes but you shake your head while putting up your hand.

"I didn't lose grasp of him. The police did. Its not my fault. I am the top ranking hero, I think I'm doing just fine.",you reply back with calmness, ignoring the nudges Shoto gives you to stop while you're ahead.

Your father chuckles lightly and shakes his head,"Top ranking female hero. That is not much of an accomplishment, if anything its embarrassing to me."

You grit your teeth and inhale deeply. Your siblings can feel the thick, suffocating tension. And they all look up when your dish ware clatters onto the plate of food.

_I can't do this._

Standing up you walk over to your concerned mother and kiss the top of your head,"I'm leaving." Your siblings and mother attempt to speak out in protest yet Eiji's voice overpowers theirs.

"If she wants to act like a sensitive brat once more when her mother slaved over this meal for her, then let her leave."

You stop short on your walking and feel immense guilt fall on you. Yet the pain of being in the same room as him is much more powerful. Not bidding a goodbye to anyone you leave the Todoroki house with a slamming of the door.

Walking down the street with a shake of your head your hands weave through your hair. Holding onto chunks you tug lightly. Your heart races and pounds.

_Why did I leave?...I probably made mom feel terrible...why am I like this?_

You feel tears begin to sting your eyes as you walk down the streets mindlessly. Your nails instinctively dig into the palms of your hands, digging into the already scarring skin.

You wince as pain prickles at your palms and stop the tension when a warm liquid trickles in your hand. Swallowing hard you pause when your phone begins to ring.

With a heavy heart you reach into the pocket of your hoodie and silence it. Then your eyes look around and you are pleased by what is just across the street. A bar.

With a heavy sigh you wipe the blood onto the black fabric of your clothing and enter the establishment. Approaching the bar you nod,"Can I get ten shots of vodka?"

_Happy birthday to me._

You were unaware to the golden pair of curious eyes watching you.

_How did this, kid, get into here?..._

**Author's Note:**

> available on wattpad @lottieluvs2write


End file.
